Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various types of manufacturing processes exist for producing various components. One example of a manufacturing process involves a potting process, where a masking agent covers a component. Additionally, components may be coated using a coating process. An example of a component includes an eyepiece that requires selective coating on one of its surfaces.